teentitansfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marvel's Spider-Man: Legacy
Marvel's Spider-Man: Legacy is a video game released for the Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PS4, and 3DS. The Marvel Comics Super Hero, Spider-Man is the main character of the game. The Game also features other characters form Marvel Comics aswell, it also features characters form DC Comics, Rooster Teeth, and Viacom. It includes elements from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the Teen Titans TV Series, DC Comics New 52 and Rebirth line of books, RWBY, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012), Tiny Titans, Marvel's Spider-Man (2017) and the Ultimate Spider-Man Comic Book and TV series. Story Characters Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Nova (Sam Alexsander) Iron Fist (Danny Rand) Robin (Dick Grayson) Kid Flash (Wally West) Aqualad (Garth) Ruby Rose Weiss Schnee Blake Belladonna Yang Xiao Long Leonardo Michelangelo Donatello Raphael DLC Robin (Tim Drake) Cyborg (Victor Stone) Superboy (Conner Kent) Jaune Arc Nora Valkyrie Pyrrha Nikos Lie Ren Scarlet Spider (Ben Riley) Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara) Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) Luke Cage Robin (Jason Todd) NPC Batman (Bruce Wayne) Superman (Clark Kent) Iron Man (Tony Stark) Captain America (Steve Rogers) Damian Wayne Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) Bosses Shocker The H.I.V.E. Five Stockman-Fly Rahzar and Fishface Tiger Claw Roman Torchwick Electro Lizard More to be revealed soon Voice Cast Spider-Man - Josh Keaton Ruby Rose - Lindsay Jones Robin - Jesse McCartney Leonardo - Jason Biggs Michelangelo, Iron Fist, Beast Boy - Greg Cipes Donatello - Rob Paulsen Raphael - Sean Astin Nova - Logan Miller Weiss Schnee - Kara Eberle Kid Flash - Jason Spisak Cyborg - Khary Payton Blake Belladonna - Arryn Zech Aqualad - Wil Wheaton Yang Xiao Long - Barbara Dunkelman Batman - Kevin Conroy Superman - Tim Daly More to be revealed soon. Unlockable Costumes Spider-Man *Standard/Marvel's Spider-Man (2017) TV Series *Black Suit *Iron Spider *MCU Spider-Man suit; DLC Nova *Standard/Comic Black Helment costume *Gold Helment (Ultimate Spider-Man TV Series) *Classic suit (Richard Rider) *Nova Prime (Black Vortex); DLC Iron Fist *Standard/Ultimate Spider-Man TV Series costume *Classic suit *The Immortal Iron Fist suit *Ultimate Comics suit; DLC Robin *Standard/New 52 Robin (Dick Grayson) costume *Classic suit *Young Justice suit *Nightwing; DLC Kid Flash *Standard/DC Rebirth Kid Flash (Wally West) costume *Classic suit *Young Justice suit *DC Rebirth The Flash (Wally West); DLC Aqualad *Standard/Teen Titans TV Series costume *Classic suit *Young Justice suit *DC Rebirth Tempest; DLC Ruby Rose *Standard/RWBY Vol 1-3 *Prom dress *Beacon outfit *RWBY Vol 4 outfit; DLC Weiss Schnee *Standard/RWBY Vol 1-3 *Prom dress *Beacon outfit *RWBY Vol 4 outfit; DLC Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Standard/2012 TV Serires Turtles *2003 TV Series Turtles *1987 TV Series Turtles *Comic Turtles; DLC Music *Main Theme *Mega Battle *Spider-Man Hero Trivia *Much like Tiny Titans there are multiple Robins at the same time. *Character Ages **Spider-Man/Peter Parker (15) **Robin/Dick Grayson (16) **Ruby Rose (15) **Kid Flash/Wally West (17) **Weiss Schnee (17) **Nova/Sam Alexsander (15) **Leonardo (15) **Michelangelo (15) **Donatello (15) **Raphael (15) **Iron Fist/Danny Rand (17) **Blake Belladonna (17) **Aqualad/Garth (18) **Yang Xiao Long (17) **Cyborg/Victor Stone (17) **Beast Boy/Garfield Logan (14) **Robin/Jason Todd (15) **Robin/Tim Drake (13) Category:Video Games